Daily Danny Drabbles
by Rauros Falls
Summary: Every drabble is based off of a quote from a DP episode. Enjoy. FINALLY UPDATED! Chapter 6: Lists
1. Weird

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or anyone else. This disclaimer refers to all future drabbles.**

"_How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" – Danny, Mystery Meat_

**Weird**

One hot summer day, with only a week left before their first day of eighth grade, three teenagers sat eating ice cream and relishing their last days of freedom in the cool air-conditioning of Nasty Burger. Two of the teens, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, were pretending to fall asleep listening to their friend Tucker Foley go on and on about some new comic book.

"…and on page 56 Electroman uses his newest power, Rain of Lightning, to defeat the villain. Then the villain says 'No! You—'"

Finally, Danny interrupted. "Tucker, you will always be the weird kid."

"What if you fell into toxic waste, or got zapped by something, or got hit by a meteor and got super powers? Then you would be way weirder than me."

Sam laughed. "Danny? A superhero? That would be the day. Besides, even _with_ super powers, I doubt that he could be any weirder than you."

**A/N: So, this is a little drabble series I've started. Each drabble is based off of a quote from a Danny Phantom episode. Enjoy.**


	2. Liar

"_It's a lie! I'm not a ghost!" – Danny, Parental Bonding_

**Liar**

"By the way, Danny, just so you know, I'm onto your little secret."

I spat out my milk. I knew this day was coming, but I had hoped it would come a few years later. _Don't panic._ I told myself,_ just don't panic..._ "What? What secret?"

"The clumsyness, the nervousness…"_ DON'T PANIC!_

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out before! You have a GIRLFRIEND!"

I panicked.

"IT'S A LIE! I'm not a ghost!"

Smooth, Fenton, really smooth.

**A/N: New format. Do you like this better? By the way, all of these drabbles will be in order of episode, one drabble per episode. If you have a specific quote you'd like me to do, please tell me the quote and (if possible) the episode it's inand I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Cute

"_Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square!" – Box Ghost, One of a Kind_

**Cute**

Deep within the ghost zone, two figures floated, conversing. Actually, it was rather a one-sided conversation, as only one of them, a spook known as the Box Ghost, was talking.

"I need a slogan! Something awe-inspiring… something powerful… something that will strike fear into the hearts of my enemies! Something like: I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square!" the Box Ghost bellowed.

His companion, an elderly-looking ghost named the Lunch Lady, blinked a few moments before an insane expression crossed her face as she screamed, "FOOL! You think I care which stupid phrase you say? I wouldn't care if Danny Phantom somehow found a way to kill you a second time!"

Suddenly, she calmed herself. "But don't go running off to die too fast. You are kinda cute."

The Box Ghost frowned. "Well you—" he stopped suddenly. "What did you say?"

**A/N: As Danny said, this is definitely an "EW!" I hate this drabble, but it was the best I could do. Oh, and I fixed the spelling of "lier."**


	4. Postcard

"_Swell. Send us a postcard from Popularityville." – Sam, Attack of the Killer Garage Sale_

**Postcard**

"Hey Sam! Check out what I got in the mail yesterday." called Tucker, handing her a postcard. The front of the card had a picture of a city and the words "Wish You Were Here."

She flipped the card over and read the back aloud. "Hey, Tuck. Hey, Sam. Popularity is great. Here's the postcard you asked for. I would have sent it to Sam, but I realized I didn't know her address. See ya, Danny." Sam looked confused. "You asked for a postcard?"

Tucker laughed. "Actually, you did. Check out the return address. Popularityville, USA."

Sam slapped her forehead. "Of all the…"

"Of all the what, Sam?" inquired Danny, popping up behind her. Sam waved the postcard in front of his face.

"What?" asked Danny innocently. "You said you wanted one."

Sam shook her head. "Sometimes I seriously worry about you, Danny."

**A/N: This is possibly my favorite so far. Leave a review?**


	5. Reunited

"_Don't worry. Maybe girls will talk to you in college." – Jazz, Splitting Images_

**Reunited**

Danny's popularity had definitely changed for the better when he entered college. Almost every girl he'd seen (and probably some he hadn't) had a not-so-secret crush on him. Had this happened four years ago, he would have been ecstatic. Now…

He remembered what his sister said so long ago. _Don't worry. Maybe girls will talk to you in college._

They certainly did (in fact they wouldn't stop) but there was only one voice Danny wanted to hear now. Unfortunately, he had lost his chances with her in high school.

"Sam." he said aloud without thinking, hitting a wall with his fist.

"Danny?" called a voice. Called _the_ voice.

"Sam!?"

"Danny." She smiled.

He ran to her. "Sam! I'm so sorry. If I had just known! Oh, Sam, you don't know how happy I am to see you. I..."

"Danny." Sam interrupted, pulling his hand into hers.

"Sam." He replied, pulling her close to kiss her.

**A/N: So, so sorry for the long wait. And sorry for not replying to the last set of reviews. I've been swamped with school and plagued by writer's block. I was hoping this blatant DxS would help. I think it did.**


	6. Lists

"_This one actually works... a little too well. I'm filing this under 'must avoid'." -- Danny, What You Want_

**Lists**

For as long as he could remember, Danny had been keeping two lists. One was labeled "Must Avoid" the other was labeled "Must NOT Avoid". Looking at the titles, he realized that he could have been a little more creative, but creative wasn't really his strong point. At least the titles made sense. The lists themselves made somewhat less sense.

When he was little, Must Avoid included normal things like bees, Jazz's room, and strangers. Now it included things with funny names like the Fenton Ghost catcher.

The beginning of Must NOT Avoid had things like friends, candy, and birthday parties. The last few pages were covered in Paulina's name.

Valerie Gray was on both lists.

Danny sighed. The world is a complicated place.

**A/N: So I'm really back this time, guys. Expect an update on this once every couple days. :)**


End file.
